


What Babysitting Leads To

by hayjinsama



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kinda slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayjinsama/pseuds/hayjinsama
Summary: you and tobirama don’t have any kids.but don’t worry, your good friend, and brother in law, hashirama knows what you want and sets up an elaborate plan.with the help of hashirama and his own son, things start to work out after all.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	What Babysitting Leads To

**Author's Note:**

> © hayjinsama 2020  
> do not repost, modify, or translate
> 
> (DISCLAMER; i don’t see tobi in any other relationship other than and arrangement, sorry! t’s kind of long and tobi’s awkward, tried to make him not ooc)
> 
> please enjoy !

being tobirama’s wife by arrangement came with its challenges.   
one being, the two of you weren’t the closest, however, you both understood how the other worked and the two of you seemingly.... collaborated. it took time to build a stable relationship but you were patient, and you knew your husband was a little bad at love.

not to forget though, being tobiramas wife also came with its perks too.  
that one being: the exciting friendship that came with hashirama. 

contrary to the relationship you had with his brother, you and hashirama were close and confided in each other often. with your shared house usually lonely, you would find yourself in hashirama’s office helping when needed, or catching up with each other’s lives. 

this lead you into hashirama’s office earlier that day.   
many ideas and advice were shared but there was one idea you certainly didn’t see coming. 

during a friendly conversation about hashirama’s son, you tell hashirama you love children yourself and would even love to have some too one day.   
sure, you weren’t aware of it, but your face held a look of melancholy, though, the expression didn’t get past hashirama. 

this lead him into a seemingly brilliant idea: lend you his child.

“pardon?” you questioned the man, almost alarmed. 

his eyes only brightened as he stood up to move from behind his desk. 

“think about it! you and tobirama can watch over our son for the night, and mikoto and i can take a much needed break” he grinned.

you sighed. yes you did love children, and the man was only trying to help you out you were sure of it. but you knew tobirama wouldn’t agree to this. 

“hashi i would love to but i can’t.”

he frowned at this, “but why not??”

“because i’m not sure tobirama would be very keen on this idea” 

this only made his frown turn into a smile. at your response he laughed.

“don’t worry about that, i’ll talk to him. plus i know misaki misses you” he said beaming.

what other excuse did you have now?

finding none, you simply nodded and told him to have mikoto drop misaki off.

———

later that evening long after you gone to meet mikoto, tobirama comes into the office relaying papers he finished earlier only to find hashirama leaving. 

“hold on, where do you think you’re going brother” tobirama says. 

hashirama gives him a closed eye smile before confessing. 

“i know you’re not going to do so, but i’m giving you the rest of the evening and the morning off. i’m taking the same off as well.”

tobirama scoffs at that. 

“of course i’m not going to. you shouldn’t either, we have priorities”

“i know we do. but i prioritize this village just as much as i do my family, so i’m going home to mikoto. you should do the same for y/n, she is after all, taking care of misaki tonight”

“shes doing what? why?” tobirama questioned, confused at this point. isnt mikoto capable enough to take care of her own son?

hashirama sighed before reluctantly answering his sibling.   
“well...” he began, and proceeded to tell your husband everything you told him earlier that morning. not failing to mention how you wanted your own child at that, and how he gave the idea for the two of you to babysit. 

exasperated tobirama leaves hashirama’s office to go back to work. trying to make up for the papers he knew hashi was already leaving behind.

———-

tobirama left the office late. finally finishing what he deemed was enough to make up for his and his brothers morning absence.

after what seems like forever, he walked into your shared home.  
tobirama, ready to repeat his nightly routine, almost forgot there was another guest until he heard scuffling of feet and a shout of–

“YAY” 

–misaki yells as he grabs your hand leading you into the kitchen muttering a quick, “i’m starving”, as he noticed his uncle step into the house. 

tobirama scowls at the loss of peace and quiet and braces himself at the long night ahead. 

“why hasn’t he eaten yet?”   
he interrogates, as he follows the two of you into the kitchen. 

“he insisted on waiting for his uncle” is the reply you give while you fix their plates.   
for you, it feels good to fix dinner for your husband, as tonight is the first night in a while the two of you would actually be eating dinner together. 

the three of you sit around the table while misaki fills the usual silence with chatter.   
it was always quiet. but you never found it to be uncomfortable, you weren’t sure about tobirama tho. 

throughout the duration of dinner, the two of you concluded misaki was carbon copy of his father, all the way down to the personality, much to tobirama’s distaste. 

———

as you gather and put the plates away to be washed you notice hashis son is almost tugging tobirama out of the kitchen to go play a game.

you just know tobi is tired.  
drying your hands you walk over misaki and kneel down to his height.

“i know you want to play but uncle tobi has work to do ‘saki” he pouted at that. 

“how about you help me make cookies instead?” you asked and misaki squealed in delight.

relieved, tobirama nods his head in gratitude at you before escaping to go and rest, but not before muttering a quick “do not allow him to eat too many” 

you couldn’t help but laugh at his cautiousness “don’t worry”

once back in the kitchen you get to work on the cookies. the two of you working as a team.   
hashi’s son pours in the chocolate chips and you mix it before allowing him to grab some and roll it in a ball to place on the pan. 

“aunt y/n-” he starts, as you take the freshly baked cookies out of the oven a while later. 

“-can i save some for my mom and dad please” he finishes nicely. 

“of course ‘saki, i’m sure they would love your homemade cookies” 

he grins at that and you help him bag some for his parents. 

he suddenly looks concerned.  
“but what about uncle tobi?” 

“of course we’ll save some for him too, but as for me and you-”  
you pause to pinch his cheek and he giggles.   
“i’ll pour us a glass a milk and we can have some right now”

you did as promised after cleaning up the kitchen and joined hashirama’s son on the living room floor to read as you both enjoyed cookies, snuggling into blankets

“the cookies are really good misaki” you boast, smiling.

“thank you aunt y/n” he said bashfully, taking a small bite out of his own. 

“can you read your book to me” he asked suddenly, and you noticed he was finished with his snack completely. 

you smiled, nodding as you turned back to the beginning, but not before saving your spot.   
“of course ‘saki”

by the time you finished your own milk and cookies, you were a couple chapters in, and misaki was already asleep, his head leaned on your shoulder. wrapping the blanket closer to the both of you, you drifted off as well.

——-

tobirama woke the following morning mildly alarmed to find your usually occupied side of the bed, empty.

he immediately got out of bed, cautiously walking through the hallway finding himself in the living room relieved at what he saw.   
there you were and there was the kid, fast asleep. 

he walked closer, picking up the left over plates and empty glasses to bring them to the kitchen, not before noticing the both of you had chocolate smears on the side of your faces. 

he couldn’t help but let out a huff of a chuckle at that and continued into the kitchen.

considering he was always the first to wake up and leave, he was accustomed to making his own breakfast. but since hashirama—regrettably—gave him the morning off, he considered taking the time to make a bigger breakfast for you and the kid. 

misaki was the first to wake at the smell of food being cooked and had no problem in waking you up as well.  
for the second time his stay, he grabbed your hand and dragged you into the kitchen.

your heart warmed at the small gesture tobirama took to make the both of you breakfast.   
he was already sitting down eating and you fixed a plate for misaki, lastly fixing your own and taking a seat next to tobi. 

since you didnt grab a lot, you managed to finish before everyone and stood to put away your plate, grabbing tobi’s too when you noticed him putting his utensils down. 

as usual misaki was trying his best to strike up a conversation with his uncle, reminding you of his father, and you found it humorous the blunt answers tobi would give.

“i’m done aunt y/n” misaki said sweetly, standing up from the table. 

“go help your aunt do the dishes ‘saki” tobirama said. 

misaki only nodded at his uncle obediently and brought his plate to the sink to wash on his own. 

you smiled and ruffled his hair  
“thank you ‘saki”   
he beamed up at you.

“and thank you, tobirama, for the breakfast” you said turning around to face him. 

he grunted in acknowledgment and stood.   
“i’m going to be in the office today late, i have to stop and drop him at my brothers house first”

“don’t worry i’ll take him home you just get to work” you said placing a hand on his shoulder. 

your hand left his shoulder and you grabbed misaki’s hand to go get him changed and gather his stuff to go home. 

when you left the room tobirama placed his own hand where your hand was.   
it was comforting to him and he couldn’t help but feel guilty at the fact the two of you didn’t have a child of your own. 

despite remaining indifferent as usual, he did notice how you lit up whenever misaki asked for help or even when you were just around him.   
he sighed and walked out the door for work. 

——-

his day went by surprisingly fast. without hashi there, there was no one to distract him and his work was finished earlier than usual.   
tobirama had nothing left to do other than go home. he couldn’t help but feel lonely and he hated it. 

upon arrival he couldn’t help but notice the depressing silence greeting him yet again.   
he wouldn’t admit it, but as he sat down to eat the food you made before retiring to bed, he missed having another presence and the energy the kid brought.

head in his hand, bored, as he finished his dinner, the looming idea of a child racked his brain.   
it would bring him and his wife closer surely? and it would certainly make the house less silent.   
plus, babysitting misaki wasn’t as horrid as he thought it was going to be. surely he could manage with his own?

finished, he cleaned his plate and headed off to do his nightly routine before later joining you in your shared room. 

you sat up in the bed, reading another book, not failing to notice your husband walk in.   
at this you straightened up.

“oh i wasn’t expecting you home so early i apologize” you said, cringing at the thought of your husband sat alone at the dinner table. 

sitting on the edge of the bed rather than getting under the covers, tobirama had his back to you. he just grunted in acknowledgement but said nothing else. 

frowning you placed your book on the bedside table and leaned closer to place a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“are you okay tobi?” you asked shyly. you could tell something was on his mind. 

he felt warm at the feeling of your touch and the nickname falling smoothly from your lips. 

tobirama only sighed. here goes nothing, he couldn’t help but think. why he was anxious like this, he did not know.

“do yo-“   
his voice cracked with un use and he paused and took a steady breath.  
“do you want a child” he muttered finally. 

you couldn’t help but let out a small gasp, the hand on his shoulder reaching to cover your mouth. 

you were honestly at lost for words, never did you expect that question to come from your stoic husbands mouth.   
the thought of it almost funny to you, yet you didn’t dare show it.

tobirmama seemingly took the long silence as a no and simply grumbled a quick “nevermind” under his breath before turning out the lamp and reaching to get under his sides covers. 

you had to say something and fast. 

“tobi.....” you said quietly.

“i do” you paused,  
“want a child that is. but i never want to push you into something that will make you uncomfortable and don’t let your brother do so either” you said, guessing hashi told him of your earlier conversation. 

“knowing you, i realize you’ve given it a lot of thought, but there would still be things we need to talk about you know” 

silence.

you sighed when he said nothing at that. 

reaching to turn out your sides lamp and slide under the covers, you felt tobirama turn to you in the dark.

“i noticed you were happy with misaki, and hashirama mentioned you loved children or else he wouldn’t have came up with some stupid plan” he said. 

there it was, you thought. last time you tell hashirama something like this..  
though, maybe he’s to thank.

“i understand it would take a lot of cooperation to make it work but i am prepared. i also know a child would make you happy, and arranged marriage or not, what kind of husband would i be if i couldn’t make my wife happy. it’s time we be an actual family” 

you couldn’t help but blush at that. the feeling of warmth spreading through you, you felt love. for once your husband was expressing how he felt and you’d be happy if you weren’t so surprised. 

you giggled making tobirama let out a huff. 

your hand found tobirama’s cheek n the dark.  
“okay” you answered with finality,  
“i want a child” 

you felt tobirama’s larger hand cover yours. 

“then we will have one” he said bluntly. 

you only blushed knowing what that could mean. you might actually have to thank hashirama later.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know some more stuff to write about and if i made any errors :)
> 
> -this was also posted to wattpad @hayjinsama-
> 
> thank you for reading !  
> xxx


End file.
